Hot desire with a cold heart
by FaithAdeline
Summary: The last part of the Sage trilogy. Sage has been kidnapped, and is waiting for her friends to help her. She always knew her past would come back to bit her in the ass, she just didn't think she'd be alone when it did. . . Read and Review!
1. Prologue Waiting

Disclaimer- I didn't write Twilight/ New Moon, those were written by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. But I do own the character Sage.

**Prologue- Waiting**

**Sage's POV**

I opened the door; immediately I was greeted by different servants. I brushed them all away. Aro stood beside me, both of us appearing as powerful as we were. I sat down gracefully, an exasperated sigh slipped from my mouth. " Tired my dear?" Aro whispered in my ear from behind me. I smiled and nodded my head. Being powerful was so tiring. " What can I do to help ease your troubles?" I turned to him, his deep eyes gazing into mine. I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

" Hmm, I can think of a few things." I replied smoothly, my fingers rubbing his neck.

" Can you?"

" Oh yeah." I pressed my lips to his in a passionate kiss. He smiled into the kiss and slowly deepened it, his tongue brushing along mine. Suddenly the door slammed open and I heard a groan. " Ugh Marcus, you ruin everything."

" Do you think the two of you can peel yourselves away from each other long enough to welcome our guest?" He questioned us. Both Aro and I grudgingly turned to him. Both of us were disappointed he interrupted, well at least I was. My eyes opened in surprise and I grinned.

" Hello Sagelle." Stefano smiled.

" Stefano! Where's Maria?" I walked towards him and embraced him in a tight hug.

" That's why he's here." Marcus said.

" She's gone, ran somewhere. I can't find her Sagelle." I could see the worry in his troubled eyes. My smiled dropped, this wasn't good.

" Where were you when she took off?" Aro asked.

" France."

" How long has she been missing?" I spoke up.

" Around three days. Sagelle, I have to find her." I shook my head in agreement. Maria had to be found and soon. Before she was turned she'd been mentally ill. But Stefano still loved her and everything she was. In hopes she's change, he turned her. Unfortunately the disease didn't fade, which was very strange. It almost worsened with the turn. So if she was gone and had an episode, there was a good chance she'd reveal our secret. Either by killing in front of witnesses, or walking into a crowded market during a bright day.

" We'll find her Stefano. Don't worry about it." I assured him. He smiled warmly and gave me another hug. Stefano was one of the Volturi's oldest friends; one of my dearest. I sat back down and watched Marcus lead Stefano out of the room. Aro kneeled before me, a grin on his face.

" Now. . . Where were we?" He teased. I smirked and leaned forward, allowing him to put me in his lap.

" Not sure, you may have to refresh my memory." I replied playfully.

" I can do that." I ran my hands through his long, black hair and pulled him close to me- breathing him in. Our lips met in a fervent kiss, picking up where we'd left off.

Rain fell down; coating Aro, Stefano and myself in a wet sheen. Black clouds rolled through the sky, accompanied by lightning and thunder. In all, it was a perfect day for a vampyr. We were standing at the bottom of a hill at the moment, shouting for Maria. " She's over the hill!" Stefano yelled, trying to be louder than the thunder. " I can feel her."

" I'll go look. Stay down here with Aro and keeping searching the forest." I yelled back and ran up the hill in seconds. I looked around. I couldn't see her anywhere.

" Maria!" I cried out. " Maria where are you?" A woman appeared out of the woods, her clothes torn and dirty. Leaves were stuck in her usually beautiful black hair. Her red eyes gazed at me in hatred. She let out a low growl. " Maria, it's Sagelle. Come on Maria, snap out of it." I said. She approached me, her eyes flashing with fire.

" Get away from me!" She yelled and pushed me to the ground. She was having an episode. I shot straight back up and brushed the mud off me.

" Maria, it's your friend. It's Sagelle, Stefano's waiting for you." For a brief second her eyes lit with recognition but then they turned an onyx black.

" No!" She exclaimed. " You lie, you plan to harm me. Pull me into the darkness. I won't let you." Lightning crashed, setting a nearby tree on fire. Maria knocked me down again and dug her nails into me, scratching me over and over.

" Maria, stop it!" I tried to block her with my arms. " Stop it!" She smirked and came close to me, whispering my ear.

" The shadows dance in my mind, I won't let you take me." Getting sick of her rambling, I pushed her off me. Aro and Stefano were heading up the hell, I could sense them. Suddenly Maria came back at me, but I held up my hands to stop her.

" Sage no!" I heard Aro yell. I watched in horror as my friend flew backwards into the fire. A scream burst out of her mouth. I saw Stefano pause out of the corner of my eye.

" Stefano!" She yelled. " Save me!"

" Maria!" He ran to the fire, but there was nothing he could do. " No, no. . . No!" He cried and went to reach into the flames. Aro knocked him to the ground and held him there. Maria's cries filled the air; I was frozen. I'd only recently learned about my power; I still didn't have control over it.

" I didn't mean it." I whispered. " Stefano I didn-" He roared and looked at me, his eyes pitch black.

" You killed her. You killed Maria!"

" She came at me Stefano!"

" You knew she was sick!"

" I didn't mean it! I swear!" He growled and pushed Aro off, standing up with his fists clenched.

" As sure as the sun sets, I will make you feel the pain you've caused me Sagelle." Aro let out a growl, switching to protector inside of friend.

" You'll do no such thing." He growled. Stefano smirked, his teeth flashing. He was gone, my friend was gone. Because of me. I hardened up, I was only protecting myself. It was an honest mistake.

" You do what you need to do. I'll be waiting." I replied. Aro gripped my shoulder tight, not only to see what happened but to protect me also.

" It'll be okay." He said softly. I grimaced, knowing it wouldn't. Eventually, I knew he would catch up with me. I only prayed I'd be ready for him and that I'd be ready to do what I'd need to do. Even if it meant killing my friend.


	2. Chapter 1 Stuck

Disclaimer- I didn't write Twilight/ New Moon, those were written by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. But I do own the character Sage.

**Chapter 1- Stuck**

**Sage's POV**

I banged my head against the wall, a week. A whole god damn week had passed and I was still stuck here. In my dark blue bridesmaid dress to-boot. Oh, I had the best luck in the world. I sighed and stood up, the key was digging into my side but I didn't want anyone to catch me with it. Maybe it was important. 'Or maybe it's an old rusted key you found and are hoping it's important.' I thought bitterly. " Having fun?" Stefano spoke from on top the stairs. I turned my attention to him and scowled.

" Oh, a blast!" I mockingly exclaimed. He chuckled and walked down the stairs, his black hair gleaming in the small stream of light.

" Oh Sagelle. . ." I rolled my eyes and sat on the hard cot in the room.

" Stefano, why am I here?" He walked up to the bars, a look of surprise on his face.

" Do you not remember what happened so long ago? Did she mean that much to you that you forgot all about it?"

" It was in 1601. I lost two of my best friends. Of course I remember Stefano, but you didn't answer my question. Why am I here? What revenge can you get by keeping me here?"

" Ah, you want to know my "master plan" in other words."

" You could say that."

" Well, first of all I'm not going to feed you your lovely animal blood." My heart thudded in my chest, well figuratively of course. He must've caught the shocked look on my face and laughed. " Yes, I'm going to make sure you are exactly like you were in 1601."

" What do you mean?"

" Well, let's just say I'm going to recreate the scene. Except this time I'm not going to lost the love of my life, Aro is. Or should I say Carlisle? Maybe both?" I darted up, he knew about Carlisle? " Oh of course I know all about your little rendez vous with Carlisle. I've been keeping a close watch on you since that fateful day."

" Can we say stalker?" He laughed again, his crimson eyes amused.

" Goodbye for now Sagelle, call if you get hungry." He started to head up the steps.

" Do you really think Aro is going to let you get away with this?" I called out. He turned to me.

" No, but at least I'll get the revenge I've been waiting for five centuries." He walked up the rest of the steps and closed the door behind him. I groaned and put my hands on my head. I'd already tried to use my power, but it failed. I should've known he'd have the cell heavily warded. I couldn't even bend the bars a little bit.

" Come on Aro. . . I know you can find me." I whispered to myself. Of course, it wasn't like he could hear me. " I'm screwed." I mumbled and started banging my head against the wall again; what else could I do?

**Bella's POV**

I watched Aro punch the wall of my new house, leaving a dent. " Why can't we find her? How hard can it be to find her?" He yelled and turned to Alice. " Why haven't you had any visions?"

" I think I'm being blocked." She replied. " It's not my fault, it's not like I haven't been trying!"

" We've all been trying to find her Aro, just calm down." I said, rubbing my nose with my fingers. This week had just been so stressful when it should've been happy.

" Calm down! How can you tell me to calm down! Sage is missing and we have no leads as to where she is!"

" You aren't the only one who misses her." Carlisle snapped, his copper hair in disarray.

" Don't go there Carlisle." Aro warned, his eyes flashing to black.

" Or what?" He replied. I thanked God Esme wasn't in the room.

" Okay boys, quit the testosterone fight." I stepped in between them. " This isn't helping anything. Remember, you two are friends." Aro's eyes turned back to crimson and he stepped away.

" Sorry, it's just. . ." He shook his head and walked away; not wanting to go any farther. Edward came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

" It'll be okay." He whispered in my ear. " Don't worry." I scoffed and turned around so I was facing him. I gave him a small kiss then pulled away.

" Don't worry? How can I not worry Edward?"

" Sage will be fine until we get to her. She knows how to take care of herself. She's Sage." I frowned, he had a point.

" I just, want all of this is go away. As soon as possible."

" We all do." He pulled me back to him and embraced me tightly. " I love you."

" I love you too. Now, go find Aro and talk to him." He kissed me deeply.

" You know I don't like him." He whispered.

" Doesn't matter, go." He grudgingly obliged, walking out of the room a tad huffy. I rolled my eyes and sat down on a dark red armchair. " God, Sagelle where are you?" I whispered. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. We had to find her. I knew she had to being going crazy wherever she was stuck at. I knew I would be.


	3. Chapter 2 The moment in time

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer, whereas all new ones belong to me. **

**Chapter 2- The moment in time**

**Sage's POV**

" I'm all alone, there's no one here beside me." I sang, looking out the tiny window. I felt a small breeze ruffle my hair. This sucked. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin atop them. I closed my eyes and breathed out deeply. I felt so alone. I didn't like feeling alone; feeling alone bit. Suddenly I heard a small shift of feet and lifted my head up and my eyes open. A girl was standing there, her eyes studying me. " Hello?" I said, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She stayed silent. " Can you talk?" Maybe she was a mute. I couldn't hear a heartbeat or smell blood so she was a vampire. She just stared at me for a couple more minutes then walked off. " Okay then!" I sarcastically said. That was probably one of the oddest things I'd ever encountered. I closed my eyes again and allowed myself to wander through my mind. I stopped on a particularly fond memory; when I first met Carlisle. . .

_I paced back and forth, I desperately wanted to see Aro. But he was in some kind of meeting with a friend. A guard had told me not to go in. Why I listened I didn't know. Finally I just barged in, a scowl on my face, my last run had sucked. The vampire had put up a hell of a fight.. He looked up and saw me, then stood up. " Sagelle, meet Carlisle." I glanced at the man he was talking to. He was handsome. He had blondish or bronze hair, topaz eyes, the muscles I could see were well defined. I smiled and walked over to him and held my hand out._

_" Pleased to meet you." I said simply. He took my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly. I saw Aro tense, but I was enjoying it. _

_" The feeling's mutual." He replied, he had a nice voice. It was very calm and smooth. Marcus and Caius were also in the room. I turned to them and then back to Aro._

_" Why wasn't I involved in this meeting? I am a Volturi member after all." I asked._

_" We didn't know you were back." Marcus told me, his voice dripping with venom. He still didn't like me._

_" Ah. I see." I sat in a chair beside the man named Carlisle and crossed my legs. " Well, what's going on?" _

_" Just a meeting. Carlisle here is an animal drinker." Caius spoke up. I turned to Carlisle, my eyebrow raised. _

_" Really? How interesting." He smiled softly and nodded his head._

_" Yes well, let us just say it was how I was raised. I couldn't kill a person." He said, but it seemed like he was talking to only me. _

_" It isn't that hard you know." _

_" It would be for me mademoiselle."_

_" Vous parlez francais?" I questioned._

_" Oui, comme ci comme ca. Et vous?"_

_" J'habite dans la France pour dix-neuf ans." _

_" Je vois." I grinned, this was pretty cool. Aro cleared his throat and sat down._

_" Well. . . Carlisle if you want, I can show you the room you can stay in for now." He said. _

_" That would be wonderful Aro." Carlisle turned to him and smiled brightly. I stood up and glanced at him quickly._

_" I'll show him to the guest room Aro." I bit my lip and started to walk over to the room. " Carlisle? Are you coming?" I asked. He stood up and shook Aro's, Caius', and Marcus' hands then followed me out the door. _

_We walked down the hallway, my shoes were the only things making any noise. I opened the door to one of the guest rooms and stepped aside so he could walk in first. He smirked and stepped aside also. " Such a gentleman." I teased and walked inside. He followed me and shut the door._

_" Oh always." He responded. I sat down on the edge of the bed and studied him. " So, you're the notorious Sagelle?" He asked me. I nodded my head with a grin._

_" Heard of me I take it?"_

_" Some things." He sat down beside me. _

_" What things?" I questioned him. He shrugged his shoulders and stared into my eyes with those beautiful honey colored ones. " Come on, don't be shy. I'm sure I've heard them all."_

_" Just about you being a great killer, merciless." I smirked and raised my eyebrow again._

_" Is that so?" _

I think that was the moment I fell for Carlisle. Just meeting him was enough. He was so. . . Him. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I made the right decision. I had to stay with Aro, after everything we'd been through it just seemed right. Besides, it didn't mean Carlisle and I couldn't be friends.

But could I handle just being a friend to him was the real question.

**Bella's POV**

Aro was pacing again. I got up and walked over to him. I put my hand on his shoulder and stopped him. He turned to me, his face tired.

" Aro, it's going to be fine. I swear to you." I whispered. He sighed and then shocked me by wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him in a tight hug.

" I can't lose her Bella." He whispered back, a dry sob escaping.

" Oh Aro, you won't. Don't worry." I rubbed his back and hugged him back. He pulled back after a few seconds and smiled softly. He brushed my chin with his fingers.

" Thank you Isabella." I nodded my head and walked off, leaving him alone. To think. I walked into the kitchen and sat down. Edward walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

" Are you okay?" He asked me, sounding worried.

" I'm just worried about Aro and Sage." I replied.

" Well, if it's any consolation, we're thinking we might have a lead." I jumped out of the chair and wrapped my arms around him.

" Oh Edward that's wonderful!" He laughed and held me tight. Maybe there was hope, maybe we'd find her in a couple days and everything would go back to being normal. Well, as normal as a vampire family can be.


	4. Chapter 3 Hunger

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer, whereas all new ones belong to me. **

**Chapter 3- Hunger**

**Sage's POV**

**I groaned and closed my eyes. I threw my head in my knees and stifled back a scream. I was hungry. Stefano chuckled and opened the bars. " Hungry Sagelle? Here, I brought you a little snack." I opened my eyes and bit my lip. He threw a petrified woman onto the cot and walked back out of the cell. " Don't make a mess." Then he was gone. **

**" STEFANO!" I screamed. I could hear her heart beating in my head; hear her blood pulsing throughout her body. She whimpered a little as she stared at me. I looked up at her and groaned. " I'm so sorry." I whispered to her. Because I didn't no how longer I could fight this. I was starting to go insane with hungry. I got up and walked over to her, my animal instinct slowly taking over. She cried out and bunched herself into the corner; her eyes wide with fear. **

**" Non, non s'il vous plait!" She cried out in French. I looked at her in surprise. French? We were in France? I hit the wall with my fist and walked away from her. I couldn't. . . I wouldn't. . . She sighed and closed her eyes. " Merci, merci." She muttered over again. **

**" Est-ce que tu habites?" I asked her. She looked at me curiously, obviously surprised I spoke her language. " Oui, je parles francias. Est-ce que tu habites?" I repeated. **

**" J'habite dans Paris." She whispered. " Avec ma mere." **

**" Quelle age as-tu?" **

**" Je suis seize ans." She answered me quietly. " Et toi?" I chuckled and shook my head. **

**" Je suis dix-neuf ans." I replied. Which was true, except I'd been nineteen for a while now. **

**" You are a vampire." She whispered softly. " A legend and myth." Her accent was thick. **

**" Yes. I am." I replied.**

**" Please don't hurt me." A tear slid down her cheek.**

**" I won't. . . I won't." I whispered and sat down on the ground. " What's your name?" **

**" Simone." **

**" Well Simone, my name is Sagelle and I promise you. I won't hurt you." She nodded her head, her eyes closing with weariness.**

**" Go to sleep." She whimpered and shook her head. " Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." **

**" D'accord." I watched as she quickly drifted off to sleep, her thoughts obviously troubled because she mumbled a lot in her sleep. I sighed and put my head in my hands; I couldn't hold on much longer. Just being able to smell her sweet blood was sending me close to the edge. **

**" You are a strong one." A voice came from nowhere. My head shot up and I glanced around. The girl was standing back next to the bars. Her eyes inspecting me. " Why do you not kill her? Drink her blood so you can eat?" **

**" Because, that's wrong. I can't. Who are you?" **

**" The better question is who are you?" **

**" What?" I replied. " What do you mean who am I? I know who I am. I don't know who you are." She smiled and walked away; her steps quiet and slow. I stood up and grabbed onto the bars. " Hey! Answer me! Who are you!" I cried out. But she didn't reply. This was getting weirder and weirder by the second. A breeze ruffled my hair and I looked out the tiny window. If I was in France, then there was a chance I could find out where I was. **

**Bella's POV**

**" Okay, what's your theory?" I asked Edward. He chuckled and sat me down at the table.**

**" Don't get too excited. We may be wrong." He answered me.**

**" But you also may be right! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" I exclaimed. He laughed some more and then cleared his throat. **

**" His name is Stefano. I guess his girlfriend was going to attack Sage and she accidentally pushed her into a fire. Killing her. He told her he'd come back for her someday. That was. . . Well, a while ago." He said softly.**

**" And you think he's come back now?" He nodded his head.**

**" Yeah. We think he's come back and that he's looking for revenge. If it is him, we have no clue as to where he may be though. I guess he's very good at covering his tracks. I mean, he could've taken her anywhere." **

**" Well. . . Where did the incident happen so long ago?" I questioned him. **

**" Italy." Aro answered from behind me. I looked at him and sighed. **

**" Well, I don't think he'd go to Italy. But. . . Where was Maria from?" **

**" Um. . . France I think." Aro replied. " Why? What are you thinking Bella?" I stood up and brushed my hair out of my face. **

**" I don't know. It's just, Sage is from France too. Maybe he's taking her there. To where he first met Maria or to where she lived. Something like that." I told them. Aro's eyes gleamed and he hugged me tight. **

**" Bella you're a genius!" He cried and pulled away. " I'll look and see if anyone's gone missing. Sage will need to eat and, well I don't think he'll give her animals."**

**" Why not?" Edward spoke up. Aro turned to him and smiled softly.**

**" Because, the Sage he knew never ate animals. Only humans." I shook my head and put my hand on his shoulder. **

**" Go on Aro. Go see." He nodded his head and ran off. I turned to Edward and wrapped my arms around his neck. " God I hope she's there." I whispered. **

**" Me too." He whispered back. " Me too." **


	5. Chapter 4 Find me

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer, whereas all new ones belong to me. **

**Chapter 4- Find me**

**Sage's POV**

I glanced out the tiny window, trying to see if there was anything recognizable about it. At first, I'd pushed it away, but now I was trying to see if it could help me figure out just where the hell I was. I sat down quickly when I heard Stefano coming down the stairs. He stopped in front of the bars and frowned when he saw Simone sleeping on the cot. " Oh, how nice of you. To keep her alive for a few more days. Meanwhile, probably starting to go insane yourself." I growled and stood up, walking over to him.

" She wouldn't have wanted this." Was all I said. He clenched his fists and swallowed hard.

" Don't you dare talk about Maria. You don't deserve to utter her name."

" She was my friend Stefano! If you think it didn't kill me as much as it killed you, you're wrong." He slammed his fists against the bars and his eyes blackened.

" You're the one who murdered her! You're the one who shoved her into the fire."

" Because she was coming after me! I didn't think Stefano. Yes, it was my fault. I admit that, and I've been living with it all these years. You think I don't wish I could bring her back? I would do anything to take back that moment. But the fact of the matter is, I can't!" He smirked and dropped his hands from the iron bars.

" You may eat those words." He replied and walked away. " Eat the woman, it'll make you feel better." He told me as he walked up the steps.

" Stefano! Stefano get your ass down here!" I yelled and kicked the bars. " Damn it! Let me out of here." He paused near the door and smiled.

" I can't. Wouldn't want you running away now."

" I wouldn't!" I shouted as soon as I saw his hand on the door. He turned around slowly, an eyebrow arched.

" Do you really expect me to believe that?" He questioned me.

" You would have once." I whispered. " Please. Stefano, remember we were once friends."

" That was long ago. . . Before you-"

" I know of a spell you can set around the perimeter of a house. To keep people in. You'd just need to get someone who can work magic." I cut in. He let go of the door handle and turned around fully.

" You're very interesting Sage. More than you were before. Fine, I'll take your word. . . If you kill that girl. Let's say, it'll be your signature written in blood at the end of our contract." My mouth dropped.

" Stefano-"

" You once had no problem killing Sagelle. Come on. Do it. Kill her." I swallowed hard and walked over to the girl. She was still sleeping. A dry sob escaped from my lips as I lowered myself to my knees. " That's right." Stefano said.

" I'm so sorry." I whispered as I grazed my teeth along her neck. " Please forgive me." Then I bit down. Her blood flowed into my mouth and I let out a tiny groan; I'd forgotten how good it was. She instantly woke up and let out a scream.

" NO!" She cried and grabbed at me. " Please, please no!" I ignored her and kept drinking. Soon I felt her hands drop and her pulse lowered. She was dying. When the last drop was gone I pulled back and wiped my mouth. She was looking at me with those lifeless eyes. A gaze I'd soon many times in my lifetime. Stefano clapped. I turned around, a snarl coming from my mouth.

" There's the Sage I remember. A monster. An animal. Tell me, how's it feel?" I swallowed and licked my teeth.

" Fuck you." I finally replied. He tipped his head back with laughter and shook his head.

" And there's the attitude to go with it! Ah, you're back. How I remember you. I'll get Christine down here with the keys and arrange for a witch. Your room will be ready as soon as you're released. And with that he was gone. I faced Simone and put a hand on her cheek, then closed her eyes. I spotted a necklace around her neck and plucked it off. I'd avenge her death if it was the last thing I did. I walked over to the bars and put my hands on them; I'd get him back. He wanted a fight, I'd give him one.

I watched as the young vampire unlocked my cell, Christine is what Stefano called her. I stepped out and watched two goon-like guards step in to get Simone. " Come with me." Christine said softly and started walking up the stairs. I followed her, only glancing back once. They were picking Simone up roughly and getting ready to toss her somewhere, unwanted and alone. I fought back the urge to go kick their asses and stepped through the door. Sunlight shined onto my face, blinding me for a quick second. When I opened my eyes I saw Christine and me were both glittering like diamonds. One of the perks of being a vampire. She kept walking down a long hallway. I tried to get a sense of where I was, but that didn't happen. I groaned quietly, but loud enough so that Christine turned around.

" Stubbed my toe." I smiled and stepped beside her. She studied me as we walked, her eyes inquisitive.

" He has an odd fascination with you." She whispered.

" Who?" I asked, confused as all hell. She arched an eyebrow and smiled softly.

" You mean, you do not know?" I stopped and licked my lips.

" Okay sweetie, stop doing that. Stop being all, you. Just tell me." She stopped also, amusement shined in her eyes.

" My father." She answered simply and kept walking. I grabbed her arm and stopped her.

" Your father? What do you mean your father?" She chuckled and opened a door to our right.

" Your room." She said quietly and began to walk away. My mouth dropped open, what the hell was wrong with her?

" Hey, you haven't answered my question!" I yelled.

" In due time Sagelle." Then she was gone. I scoffed and walked inside the room. It was beautiful. Lush carpets, red wooden furniture. I touched the window and felt electricity jolt through my body. The spell I'd given Stefano was up and kicking. Eh, I'd find a way to get it down in due time. All in time. I sat on the bed and crossed my legs, concentrating on where I was. Hoping my idea would work, and if it did, if they would get it. A knock on the door ripped me from my thoughts and I opened one eye. I smiled and stood up.

" Stefano, how nice to see you and be able to actually kick your ass. It was so cowardly of you to put me behind bars. Scared?" I flashed him my teeth and raised my eyebrows. He laughed and sat in a chair.

" You don't scare me Sage. I know all your tricks. The spell's up so you can't leave. You kill me, you never will." I growled and sat back down on the bed; the asshole had a point. " Now, is your room fit enough for you?" I nodded my head and looked out the window. " What are you thinking about?" He asked me quietly, suddenly standing in front of me. I looked up, a smirk on my face.

" How nice it would be to hear your screams." I replied. He chuckled again and went to walk out of the room.

" I'll call you for dinner." He simply said and closed the door. I sneered and laid down on the bed, my mind flashing to Aro. 'Fine me.' I thought. 'Come on Aro, find me.'


	6. Chapter 5 It's a need to be together

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer, whereas all new ones belong to me. **

**Chapter 5- It's a need to be together **

**Sage's POV**

I watched a waiter put a glass of blood in front of me. " What kind is this?" I asked him sweetly. Stefano chuckled and drank from his glass. I knew what kind it was, but I was so desperately trying to deny it. But I was starving, and it smelled so sweet. I gulped and picked up the glass. " I'm going to kill you." I told Stefano before drinking some of the blood. It rushed down my throat with all it's goodness. I licked my lips and placed the glass back on the table. Stefano arched his eyebrow and smirked, leaning towards me. We were both seated on opposite ends of the table. I narrowed my eyes at him and let out a small growl.

" Is this how you ordinarily behave when you're a guest Sagelle?" He questioned me, his crimson eyes staring into mine. I smiled and got up, walking over to the window.

" Why don't you just go jump off a cliff Stefano? Believe me it would make a lot of people feel better. Plus, you'd get to be with your precious Maria." I turned to him and sat down on the window ledge. He was frowning, anger practically seeped from his skin.

" Didn't I tell you not to talk about her?" He said in a warning voice. I grinned and shrugged my shoulders, my hair falling around my shoulders gracefully.

" Must have slipped my mind. Tell me, how much does it hurt knowing you're alive and she's dead?" He snarled and flew out of his chair. His chair clattered to the floor and he was in front of me, his hands around my neck. I laughed and pointed at his fingers. " That won't work Stefano darling." He let go, but he wasn't any less anger.

" How dare you say that to me?"

" You wanted the old Sagelle around. Guess what baby, this is the old Sagelle. You want me to be the monster I was, you better accept the consequences. Because I won't for a second think about your hurt little feelings." I spat at him. I grabbed his hand when he tried to hit me and bent his arm backwards. He gritted his teeth and his hair came out of its usual perfection. With my other hand, I smacked him right in the face. He fell to the floor, his hand on his face. I stood over him and licked my teeth. " You're pathetic." I said, then I walked back to the table and sat down. I downed the rest of my blood and cleared my throat. " Waiter! Send me another glass!" I yelled. I wasn't going to go down with a fight, and no one got away with kidnapping me. I chuckled and glanced at Stefano, who was sitting back down also. " I am going to make your life hell." I laughed and took the glass from the waiter. I held it up to him, a grin still on my face. " Cheers to that!"

After supper I'd escorted myself back to my room. Stefano hadn't said another word to me. I'd gotten to him. I smiled at the thought and sat at the edge of the bed. I could still taste the blood in my mouth. It seemed like it tasted better than it had when I'd last drank it. My memories wondered to Aro. My heart ached, I just wanted to hold him. I remembered back when I was human and he changed me. That night was. . . Eventful. At first he hadn't wanted to. At first, he wanted me to live. . .

_I wrapped my arms around Aro's neck and pulled him to me. This was highly unlike me. I'd been raised to kill vampires, not bed them or even love him. He smiled softly and pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear. " You're so beautiful." He whispered. A candle flickered, it's light dancing upon his cheek. Outside snow was gently falling down. He lowered his head and barely brushed his lips against mine. My heart began to beat faster and I deepened the kiss. My tongue wrapped around his teeth and I felt him tense beneath my hands. _

_" Don't be afraid." I told him when I pulled back. I put my hand on his cheek and stroked it softly. " You won't hurt me." He pushed away from me and took a couple steps back. I watched him look out the window; I could see the sorrow in his face. " Aro, what's troubling you?" I walked over to him and pressed my body to his. He put a hand on my waist and pointed at a star. _

_" Do you see that? How bright it shines? How much life it gives off?" He replied. I nodded my head and kissed his cheek._

_" It's beautiful." I breathed in his ear. _

_" It reminds me of you." I gasped in surprise and stepped back. He looked at me, a soft smile on his face. I'd never been told I was beautiful._

_" Sagelle, we can't. I'll hurt you and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt you." I bit my lip and took my knives out of my jacket. He glanced at me. " Why are you doing that? You never take those off." _

_" I trust you Aro. It may be the wrong thing to do but. . . I think I'm in love with you." I whispered. He scoffed and turned back to the window. _

_" You don't love me Sagelle, you're attracted to me. There's a difference." _

_" You didn't hurt me. . . The night we first met. You could've killed me. But you didn't. And you saved me when I was a child. Aro, you've had many chances to end my life. So why haven't you?" I saw him clench his fists and I gently placed a hand on them. " Please tell me." _

_" You're. . . Tempting Sagelle. I can never get you out of my mind, I crave your blood. Marcus and Caius call me foolish but, there's just something about you." I smirked and ran a hand through his hair. _

_" You know, that sounds an awful lot like love Aro." He faced me, then pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was full of need and passion. We stumbled over and landed on top of my bed. I broke away because I needed to breathe. And that's when I blurted out, " Change me." He stopped and immediately sat up._

_" Excuse me!" He exclaimed, his face showing his surprise. I sat up and placed myself on his lap. _

_" I want you to change me Aro. I want to be with you. Everything I've been taught is wrong. You're not a monster, you're not evil. Aro I want to be with you." I pleaded. He picked me up and put me down on the bed and then got off. " Aro!" I cried out. He was gone. A tear slid down my cheek. Then I got up and picked up my knives. I was about to head out when I saw he was just outside. I smiled and opened my window. I crawled out onto the roof and jumped down. I landed on my feet and stood up. He looked at me, his eyebrow arched. _

_" You're graceful. A good fighter." He told me. _

_" I was taught well. And I'm very flexible." He chuckled, I loved the sound of his laugh, and sat down in the snow. I knew he wouldn't feel the cold. " You're going to get wet." _

_" I'll live. Come sit." He patted his lap. I walked over and sat down, using him to protect me from the cold. I'd realized I hadn't brought a coat when I started to shiver. " You can't stay out long or you'll get sick."_

_" I wouldn't if you changed me." I pointed out. He shifted slightly and then let out a weary breath. _

_" Sage, I don't want to change you." I frowned and looked at him, trying to figure everything out. _

_" You don't want me?" I asked. _

_" Of course I want you darling but. . . I want you to live. I want you to grow old in your bed and have children." I shook my head and slapped him softly._

_" Damn you Aro." I said quietly and stood up. " I don't want any of that! I just want to spend every moment with you. Every moment there is in eternity, I want it to be with you!" He stood up, suddenly looking angry._

_" I'm what you kill Sagelle! Isn't that a tad hypocritical of you? To love me but kill them? I've done many people wrong and-" He stopped as soon as my knife hit him in the stomach. I crossed my arms and watched him pull it out. " Sage that won't kill me." He told me. I rolled my eyes and took it from him._

_" I know. I was just angry at you."_

_" So you decided to stab me?" _

_" You're being an idiot! I don't care about the wrong you've done! I just. . . I just know that not all of you is what you are. You have a soul Aro and you have a heart. And I already belong to you! I belonged to you when you saved me as a child. It was that moment that defined us. I've been yours since then." He took a step towards me and held my hands in his. _

_" You may regret it later on." He said to me. It was my turn to chuckle and I embraced him tightly._

_" I would never regret it Aro. Never." And then we were up in my room. He laid me on my bed and kneeled over me. I pushed my hair away and watched him lower his lips to my neck. I shivered in anticipation and let out a groan of pleasure when his tongue ran over my skin._

_" Are you sure?" He asked quietly. I managed to nod my head. Then he pierced my flesh and I dug my nails into his back as the fire consumed me. . . _

I sighed and looked out the window. There were many things I hadn't forgotten once I'd been changed. That was one of them. I would never forget that moment. " Oh Aro." I whispered, a sob escaping from my lips. " Aro, my Aro." We had a different kind of love. It was a physical, emotional and mental need for each other. I couldn't believe I ever thought I would be as happy with Carlisle as I was with Aro. " I love you." I laid down and closed my eyes. If I concentrated hard enough, I could feel his touch and I could hear him whisper he loved me too.

**Bella's POV**

I glanced at Aro, who was sitting in the corner of the library. He'd been silent for well on an hour, and I was getting scared. Aro was never silent. He always had something to say. I got up and sat next to him, putting my hand on top of his. He jumped slightly from being slightly and looked up at me. I saw something flash in his eyes, then it died. I felt like I could cry. " It hurts." He whispered.

" What does?" I asked him. I thought I knew what he meant, but I still figured I should ask.

" Being away from her. Having her away from me. I should've protected her, I should've-" He stopped and put a hand to his mouth. I could see the pain in his eyes.

" She's a big girl Aro. She'll be alright." I watched as he darted out of the chair, his face suddenly anger.

" That doesn't matter Isabella! He managed to steal her from right underneath my fingertips! I didn't know! I should've known!" He yelled. I got up and put a hand on his shoulder.

" All of us should have known. You're not the only one feeling the pain from her being taken. We all love her Aro." He jerked my hand off and shook his head.

" None of you will ever love her as much as I do." He said quietly and then left. I sank to the floor and felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist.

" I would die if you were taken from me. I know how he feels." He said in my ear. I let out a sob and burrowed myself inside his arms. He hummed softly, trying to calm me. But I couldn't help but feel like I was letting Sage down.

" We should've found her by now Edward! What if she's-" His body tensed and he pulled my head up so he was looking into my eyes.

" Don't say it Bella." He hissed. " She isn't dead. Carlisle just hasn't found any missing people yet. We will find her!" I nodded my head and laid it back on his chest. I closed my eyes and listened to the soft breaths he was taking.

**A/N: I am so-o-o-o sorry it took me forever to get this out! It's hard when you have three fics going at the same time lol. Plus I had a bit of a writers block when it came to this story. But, I should be good for now. Updates will still be about every two weeks for this story. Maybe every week. Thank you all for reading, I love that you like the story! Please review and let me know your thoughts! **

**I hope you liked the chapter, I did :)**

**Until next time, **

**Faith **


	7. Chapter 6 Glass slipper damsel

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer, whereas all new ones belong to me. **

**Chapter 6- Glass slipper damsel **

Being kidnapped was most certainly not the highlight of my life. And I have had a long life. There was absolutely nothing for me to do, but stare out of the window and wonder what it would be like to strangle Stefano's head clean off of his neck. It sounded impossible, but oh, it could be done. I'd even searched for a phone; there were none. Or if there were they were in, " Stefano's room," I whispered. A grin appeared on my face, full of my evilness. Well, not necessarily evilness, more like mischievousness. He had said I could wonder around the. . . Makeshift castle if I wanted to. Dumb-ass. Now that I had a new purpose, I jumped out of the bed and almost smacked Christine with the door. She stepped aside, her eyes bright.

" Do you need anything Miss?" She asked. I smiled and closed my door. She wasn't all that bad, just stupid for working for Stefano. Hopefully I could help her see the error in her ways.

" Unless you have the spell to reverse mine or a ticket out of here; nope I'm good." I replied. She curtsied and turned to leave. " Christine-" I said before she left. " You said that someone was obsessed with me in this god forsaken place. Who is it?"

" I can't tell you Miss Sagelle. Not until Stefano allows me too. I'm sorry," was all she said before she was gone. That whole disappearing thing was a tad annoying. She never stayed long enough for me to figure out anything. I would have to break her of that. Shrugging my shoulders, I headed over to the 'great hall'. It was really just a long corridor with the entrance door, but Stefano insisted that it be called the ' great hall'. I told him where he could shove his great hall. He didn't take it like I expected him to; simply because he laughed. You can't piss people off if they're laughing, it can't be done. The long corridor branched off into the kitchen, living room, and dining area. Two sets of steps that met up at the top led to all the main rooms. I was technically staying in a fixed up maid's room. Yeah, I felt special. I hadn't even gotten a room upstairs. I looked around to make sure no one was around and then darted up the stairs, faster than the wind. I'd had enough of playing the damsel in distress, it never was my thing. Nope, it looked like I would have to find my own way out of this hell hole. Find my own way back to Aro. There were at least twenty rooms, which meant I would have to work fast. I was assuming his would be the biggest, but that didn't help me when all I had to go on were doors. So, I opened every door until I reached his. I only knew it was his because as soon as I stepped in I saw a huge oil painting of Maria. It was kind of sad he couldn't just let her go; let her rest in peace. He was sort of obsessive. I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. Stefano had business meetings all day today so I was safe to sneak around for at least six more hours.

I started off by his dresser. It was a dark cherry wood, smooth on the surface. I could see my reflection because it was so shiny. There was a painting above it, a mural I had first seen long ago. It was a painting of all of us; Maria, Stefano, Aro, Caius, Marcus and myself. It was painted in the living room of Volterra. I would've thought he'd toss it. On the side of the dresser was a wooden box Maria had given him one Christmas. It was handcrafted with an elegant design on the front. I lifted the lid and saw a ring sitting inside the green velvet. It'd been Maria's, from Stefano. Probably from the same Christmas she'd given him the box. Also inside was an heirloom of his father's; his father had died when he was ten. Incidentally from a vampire attack. I left the dresser and made my way towards a trunk on the other side of his room. A fireplace was opposite his bed, the mantle was clean of any clutter. I knelt beside the trunk, it was in front of his large glass window. I opened it and saw stacks of papers inside. " Well this can't be anything of importance." I said and closed the lid.

There was really nothing else in the room. It was fairly empty; cold and devoid of any emotion. There was no where else anything important could be. My eyes landed on his bed. Unless of course. . . No, he wouldn't. I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to the comfortable looking bed. Maybe he would. I got down on all fours and peeked underneath the mattress. Sure enough, a box was hiding under it. He really was stupid enough to hide his personal belongings underneath the bed. Who would've thunk it. I pulled it out, it was a long black briefcase. I opened it up and smiled. Jackpot. Laying right on top was how to reverse the spell to get out. I took the notebook out that I'd taken from my room and wrote everything down quickly. Then I shoved the notebook back inside my pants. Also inside were identification cards, money for different countries, and pictures of Stefano and Christine. The latter was what interested me the most. All of a sudden I heard Stefano's voice in the hallway. Shit. That six hours had become a whole twenty minutes. I closed the box and pushed it under the bed. Then I did the only thing I could think of; I hopped onto his bed and laid down. I hated having to think things up from the top of my head. The door opened and Stefano's smile fell. " Sagelle," he sighed. " What are you doing in my room?"

" Thinking that I want to switch with you. This one is much roomier than mine." I replied from my place on the bed. It really was as comfortable as it looked. I crossed my left leg over my right and smirked. " What, hoping to see someone else's face instead of mine?" I joked. He scowled and closed the door behind him.

" You better not have touched anything Sagelle." He told me, his voice stern. I sat up and chuckled.

" What, going to punish me if I did?"

" Sage-"

" Oh chill," I rolled my eyes and jumped off his bed. " I didn't touch a damn thing."

" Good," he said softly, sitting down on his bed now that I was off it. I walked around the room, as if I hadn't seen everything that was in it already. I stopped in front of the mural and paused. " What?" Stefano asked. I pointed to the picture, a soft smile on my face.

" You didn't throw it out." I replied softly. He nodded his head and stepped beside me. His eyes were glued to Maria.

" No, I didn't. You-" His voice cut out.

" We were your friends. I know Stefano. I loved you like a brother. And I will love you like a brother when I kill you." He looked at me, his eyes wide.

" Sage-" I held up a hand, my smile still on my face.

" Don't think I wouldn't kill you Stefano. If it's between my life and yours, I will end yours. It's the same thing I did with Maria. She was coming after me. I moved, and she fell into the fire. That's how it happened Stefano. It isn't my fault that she is dead. And I will not let you guilt me into thinking it is. You may kill me Stefano, but I will kill you before my last breath is taken. Don't doubt me. People who do tend to end up dead." I walked out of the door, leaving him with that to think about. A smirk played upon my lips. God damn I was good.

My hunger flared. My blood lust was at an all time high. I sat up from in my bed, a growl erupted from the bottom of my throat. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, figuratively of course. I needed blood, and now. I bolted out of my room and into the dining area. I needed to feed. " Waiter," I said. My hands gripped the edge of the table. What was happening to me?

" It's addictive isn't it? Human blood over animal," Stefano told me. He came into the room, a smile on his face. Damn, he was getting back at me. Shit. Me and my big mouth. " So addictive that you need more of it. And now, you probably won't go back to your precious animal blood ever again. Don't you love it?" He laughed, his voice like nails on a chalkboard to me.

" Fuck off," I growled, spittle falling from my mouth. I felt like a rabid dog. He set a glass down in front of me, the blood calling to me. I swear, I head angels singing. Or, in my case, demons. I tipped the contents into my mouth and sighed. It took three more glasses to sustain me fully. This wasn't good at all. I sat down and rested my head on the table. I had to try to fight it. Had to fight my blood lust. Or else I'd become the monster I used to be. I couldn't become that person again. Carlisle taught me better than that. I sat up and spit in Stefano's face. " You're a bastard. But I will not let you get to me." I told him, then I walked back over to my room. If my hunger could hit me that quick, that fast. . . I didn't know what I would do. But I would find something out. I wouldn't dwell on it. Dwelling was for damsel's; I was done being a damsel. The glass slipper never fit me, and never would.

**Bella's POV**

The flight to France was rocky. There were so many bumps I could've swore my stomach would pop right out of my throat. Edward gripped my hand as we went through another tremor. Stupid pilot; who told him he could fly a plane? We were halfway to Cassio's, halfway to being in France. Closer to Sage than before. He was already looking for missing woman, children, anyone. Last time I checked, there was no one. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. " What will happen if Sage starts drinking human blood again?" I asked Carlisle, my eyes still closed. He was seated in front of me. Aro was in the back. I could feel Aro put his head by mine, his breath on my cheek.

" It will become desirable again. She probably won't be able to stop feeding for a while." Aro answered for him. I licked my lips. That wasn't good. " Do not fear Bella, she'll be fine."

" Why do you seem so calm all of a sudden?"

" Let's just say. . . I know my love. She isn't a glass slipper damsel in distress. She'll be fine. We just have to find her before she gets so enwrapped in her old self she destructs."

" Sounds fun." I muttered. Why did this shit always seem to happen to us? I looked out the window, the skies were an overcastted blue. Was Sage looking at the same sky? Or was she locked up somewhere like an animal? It hurt me to think about it, so I simply sat back and tried to enjoy what was left of the ride. Which is kinda hard to do when one of your best friend's life is balancing dangerous low to self destructing.

**A/N: Short update, but an update none the less. I hope you liked it! Please remember to review and let me know your thoughts. It's fairly hard juggling three stories, so bear with me on the fact that this one gets a back burner. Hah. And, this one isn't going to be very lond. 15 chapters at the most. I love Sage, but I just can't seem to be getting back into the mind set of her. Again, hope you liked it!**

**Until next time,**

**Faith **


	8. Chapter 7 Fire Hazard

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer, whereas all new ones belong to me. **

**Chapter 7- Fire Hazard**

**Sage's POV**

Once I was back on my bed, I pulled my notebook out of my pants. A smirk lifted up the left corner of my lips. I had the spell in my hands, my body turned towards the windows. I was getting the hell out of here. Well, after I caused Stefano painful torture that is. I cleared my throat and begin, the Latin spilled from my lips with ease. And they say it's a dead language. I watched as the barrier on the windows seemed to falter. I finished the spell and stood. It seemed warmer in the room. I walked over to the windows, and hesitantly placed my hand on the glass. Nothing happened. I wasn't shocked, or thrown ten feet across the room. " Oh I am good," I whispered. My fingers wrapped around the necklace around my neck, and I squeezed it tightly. " Time to get what's coming to you Stefano." I turned to the door and threw it open with my mind, my eyes narrowed in anger. No one kidnapped me and got away with it. Hell, before this, no one managed to even kidnap me.

I walked out of the room, my own little prison, and started towards the staircase. Stefano was in his room going over. . . something I didn't quite care about. I was halfway to his room when the whole building shook. I braced myself against the wall and frowned. What the hell was going on? Another tremble ran through the hallways, I could feel it from my toes to my nose. Something was wrong. All of a sudden, I saw orange. . .

**Bella's POV**

Cassio greeted us warmly, his silver hair glinting in the sunlight, his red eyes gleaming. I gave him a quick hug and then we all went into the main hall. " Have you heard from her at all?" He asked, a chalice of blood in his hand. We shook our heads no. " And what happened exactly?" I cleared my throat and stepped forward.

" After mine and Edward's wedding, she stepped outside for a second. Then, she was gone."

" Hmm, the fact that Stefano managed to snag Sagelle says something not only him, but about her also."

" What does it say about her?" Carlisle asked.

" It says that she had something on her mind. She was distracted. Come in, sit down for a while. I've narrowed down a list of twenty missing persons that could be. . . what fed her." Aro walked away with him, leaving Carlisle, Edward and myself alone in the hall. We walked into the giant living area, our faces sullen. Suddenly Carlisle's cell phone rang and he stepped away. I knew it was probably Esme seeing if we got here safely. Her and my other new siblings stayed in their new house. I wound my fingers through Edward's and sighed.

" We've been through so much. Sage has been through so much. . . I just want something to go right for once."

" I know what you mean Bella, believe me. But, don't worry. . . Like I said, she'll be okay."

" I hope so." I whispered, my eyes on the floor. I couldn't think about life without one of my best friends. It seemed like so long ago that she'd been sent to make sure Edward changed me. So much had happened since then. A cry tore into my thoughts, someone was screaming. Edward and I bolted up and ran towards the noise. We could tell it was coming from the kitchen, and as soon as we got there we saw Aro on the ground. His hair fell in torrents, his hands were clamped against his mid-section. Cassio was bending beside him, his face full of concern.

" Aro, Aro," he said over and over again. Edward and I exchanged glances. What the hell was going on?

" God, something's wrong. It has to be something with Sage," he cried out, his eyes closed. I felt my heart drop. What had happened?

**Sage's POV**

I sat up, my eyes taking a few seconds to readjust. Smoke was billowing around me. I was laying on the ground, how that happened, I didn't remember. I shakily stood up, a sharp pain almost brought me to my knees. I looked down and saw a bloody gash across my stomach. That didn't look good. My hands were covered in. . . ash. I looked around, confused as ever. Then, a thought raced through my mind. Stefano was trapped in his room. I ran the rest of the way and found his doors locked. I groaned and sucked in my pain, then kicked the doors down. The room was full of gray smoke. I coughed and ran to his bed, seeing him collapsed on the bed. Soot was around his face and all over his skin, and there was no way for me to tell if he was alive.

" Stefano, wake up," I smacked his face and heard him moan. He was alive. I smiled, not caring that he had kidnapped me. He was still my friend. I still had a past with him that I couldn't erase, and if given the chance to, wouldn't. I ignored my stomach injury and picked him up, holding him to my side. " Come on, shake it off."

" Sagelle?" He murmured, his eyes half opened. I nodded and started walking out of his room.

" Yup, it's me. Someone has bombed your mansion, I think. Wanna tell me what's up with that?"

" Why, why didn't you leave me?" He asked after coughing. I almost shrugged my shoulders, but then remembered he had his arm strewn across them.

" Because, even though you kidnapped me and want to kill me, you're still my friend Stefano."

" But-"

" No buts, we can kill each other later. Right now, let's get out of here."

" You can't leave, the spell-" I stopped, a sheepish smile on my face.

" Yeah, about that. . . I did touch stuff in your room. The spell is lifted." His eyebrows furrowed and he groaned.

" Sneak,"

" Freak,"

" Bitch,"

" I won't argue with that one." He laughed, his eyes actually sparkling with amusement-the good kind. We went down the steps at about human pace, all around us fire crackled.

" Miss! Over here Miss!" Someone yelled. I turned and saw Christine waving her hand around. She was in front of the main doors, her face full of fear. We stumbled over there, and then ran through the door, into the bright sunlight. I squinted and let Stefano fall to the ground. He turned to his mansion, the flames were rising higher.

" Who would do this?" I asked him, my eyebrow arched. I'd almost gotten killed, I wanted a little vengeance.

" I. . .I don't know. Honestly, I don't." He answered, his eyes wide. It was like he was just realizing someone had tried to kill him.

" Yeah well, you pissed someone off. Well, someone besides me that is." I stepped away. I crossed my arms across my chest and bit my lip. Stefano stood up and brushed himself off. I knew he was only doing it so he'd have something to do where he wouldn't have to look in my eyes.

" Did you really think you could kill me? I mean, really?" He looked back up, his eyes full of something I couldn't distinguish.

" You. . . you can't possibly know how much I miss her Sage," he whispered.

" I can. I miss her too Stefano. But, she was suffering, and it was an honest mistake. Believe me, I have beat myself up over it for centuries. There is almost nothing that I regret more. Look at me Stefano, you can tell I'm not lying."

" Yeah, I can, that's the problem. I want to. . . it's easier to blame you Sagelle."

" I know it is." I sat down on the sand and sighed. " Now, how the hell are we going to get out of here?"

" I called a plane, it'll be here soon." Christine whispered, her eyes on the ocean before us. I shrugged and then laid down. My stomach still hurt, but I figured it would heal soon enough. I had bigger problems to worry about, like who'd blown up my prison, with me in it.

-&-

**A/N: I am so-o-o-o sorry it took me FOREVER to update. I just, couldn't get into the character of Sage. But, I'm back, and so is she! And, she's pissed I've been neglecting her, I mean, she is my first Twilight character to come up with. So, I gots to start giving her love ha. Thanks so much for reading, and thank you my loyal fans for sticking around through the wait. I hope you liked the update! Review and let me know your thoughts. Love you all.**

**Until next time,**

**Faith**


	9. Author's Note

**A/N: I'm going to be taking a short haitus from this story. I need time to get back into Sage's POV. So, I'll have an update around spring break. Thank you guys so much for reading, and I'm so sorry that I have to do this. I'm going to put all my time into my other three stories, and hopefully by the time Easter comes, Sage will be ready to be updated :) I love all my readers, you guys mean a lot to me. I fear that if I keep trying to force chapters out, they won't be the quality I want them to be. So, I shall see you all soon. I promise I'm not cutting the story off completely. I just wanted you guys to know I need more of a break from it. I will be back, I promise :)**

**Faith**


	10. Chapter 8 Back home

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer, whereas all new ones belong to me. **

**Chapter 8- Back Home**

**Sage's POV**

The plane Christine called was actually a small helicopter. And I couldn't help but be suspicious that she had time to call for one. I mean, who thinks to call for a plane when their home is set on fire? Not me. My ass is only concerned about getting out, because fire will kill me, unlike so much else. Stefano was beside me, quiet. I'd let him know that I didn't forgive him yet. He said he understood. I also said that if he came after me, I'd kill him. He understood that too. "You have a cell phone?" I asked Stefano.

"At home." He answered.

"That does me no good, seeing as how home is on fire." I replied sarcastically. I leaned forward and told the driver, pilot, whatever, the directions to Cassio's house. We were in France, so I'd go to him. I had to call Aro. I had to. 

"He's going to kill me." Stefano stated, as if he knew what I'd been thinking.

"Yeah, he is."

"Will you try to stop him?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. You haven't been that good of a friend."

"I'm-"

I held up a hand and smiled. "Don't say you're sorry, because I'll have to punch you. You made me murder an innocent young girl. She was sixteen Stefano."

He scoffed. "Such things anger you? You used to-"

"I'm not the same person I was. Get that through your skull, you neanderthal." I looked at Christine, who was watching us with an amused expression on her face. "And you," I snapped, "who the fuck are you?"

She smiled softly. "My name is Christine, and I've been a vampire for well on four hundred years."

I narrowed my eyes. "You don't seem that old. You're not that powerful."

"Aren't I?" She asked, her eyes glinting onyx. 

I smirked. "You think you can scare me? Please little girl. I've got a couple centuries on you."

Stefano sighed and gestured towards her. "She is your niece."

My mouth dropped open. "That's impossible."

"No, it really isn't."

"Yes, it really is. Did you miss the fact that I'm older? My brothers or sisters can't live for two hundred years, sorry."

"A vampire can," Christine spoke up. 

I looked at Stefano. "You mind explaining what the hell that means?"

"Not now."

"I know you did not just-"

"We're here." The pilot said, cutting us both off. 

I gritted my teeth and looked out the window. I opened it, and while they were screaming at me to sit down, I jumped out. I landed right on my feet, a smile on my face. It was good to be undead. Plus, I was about to kill the both of them. 

Cassio opened the door, a surprised look on his face. "Sagelle?"

"Miss me?" I teased, walking up to him. I heard the plane land as we embraced. When I looked over his shoulder, I saw Aro.

His eyes were wide open, and he looked shocked. I grinned and ran towards him, pulling him to me. His lips crashed against mine and I swear, if I could've cried, I would've. "Sagelle, it's you?" He asked.

I nodded and brushed his hair back. "Of course. I told you, I'm strong."

He lifted me up, and kissed me again. "My God, I've missed you. I've been so worried. I felt something, I thought-"

"I'm not going to die on you Aro. Never."

That was when he spotted Stefano. He dropped me and stalked towards him, his eyes black. "You bastard," he sneered.

"Aro, Aro stop!" I exclaimed. 

"You stole her from me, you hurt her!" He yelled. 

"Aro!" I ran towards him and grabbed him, making him look at me. "Aro, stop." I said gently.

He looked down, his eyes confused. "Why?"

"Because. . .he's sorry. Just. . .don't."

"Sagelle, you cannot honestly tell me you forgive him."

"I don't, but I'm not going to kill him." I responded, throwing in, "Yet."

I heard a squeal from behind me and turned. Bella and Edward were there, smiles on their faces. Bella grabbed me and hugged me, I almost felt like she was going to squeeze me in two. "You're okay!" She cried.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Next, it was Edward's turn. He hugged me gently, murmuring that he was glad I was alright. I could see the relief in his eyes and kissed his cheek. Carlisle was in the background, his eyes weary. I walked over to him, my steps slow. We just looked at each other for a few moments. Then he pulled me towards him and hugged me tightly. 

"Thank God you're okay," he whispered.

"I don't know if God had anything to do with it." I joked.

He laughed and pulled back. "Always with the sarcasm." He joked back.

"Always." I sighed and looked around. Aro was still sending daggers towards Stefano. I bit my lip and asked Cassio to show Stefano and Christine to a room. He agreed, only because I allowed him to keep guards outside of said room. He was almost as angry as Aro was. Almost. Then, I led Aro to a guest room I always used when I visited. We needed us time. Because I'd missed him as much as he'd missed me.

**Bella's POV**

I watched Sage head up the stairs with Aro and let out a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad she's okay." I told Edward. He put his arm around my waist and smiled.

"I told you she would be."

"Yeah, and you're always right," I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

He laughed. Carlisle excused himself and went off to call Esme. I was sure she'd be glad to hear Sage was alive. I couldn't believe it, but Esme had no ill will towards Sagelle. Edward and I sat down, all alone in the living area.

"Well, what's next?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, Sage didn't really tell us anything."

"Was it just me, or was she full of soot?"

"No, she was. I wonder what happened."

"I don't know, but I'm sure she'll tell us when she and Aro are done. . .yeah." I responded, sure that if I was human I would've been red. 

Edward grinned and leaned towards me. Then he kissed me, softly and sweetly. "I think we deserve some alone time too." He whispered in my ear, sending a chill down my spine.

"You think?"

"Oh yeah." He lifted me into his arms and carried me up the steps. 

**Sage's POV**

I laid my head on Aro's chest, listening to him breathe the air he didn't have to breathe. I kissed his skin and said, "I love you," softly. He replied by kissing the top of my head and running his fingers down my arm.

"I went crazy with worry," he said after a few moments of silence. "Ask the Cullens."

"I'm sure you did. And glad you did." I responded, kissing him some more. I would never get sick of it.

"Sage, I am never letting you out of my sight again."

I sighed and ran my hands over his taut stomach. "Okay Aro," I simply said. 

"You don't mean that, do you?"

"Right now, I want you to watch over me." I answered. "Honestly, it scared me a little. Thinking that I could lose you. I mean, never in a million years would Stefano be able to kill me, but still. The thought of it. . .scares me."

"Which is why I'm never letting you out of my sight."

I laughed and looked into his eyes, those beautiful crimson eyes. "I was thinking about the night you changed me while I was imprisoned." I whispered.

"Were you now?"

I nodded my head. "Do you regret it?"

"Never." He said quickly. "Never would I regret having you in my life."

I smiled and kissed his lips. "I'll never regret being in your life." I told him. 

And the night was good. Not stressful, or full of hurt. Just good. But who knew what morning would bring.

* * *

**A/N: Guess who else is back! Yay, it's Sage! Lol. The character we haven't seen in how long? Months! Gah, I'm so sorry for the wait, but I swear, this story is being such a bitch haha. Well, now it isn't. I got a lot of things** **settled. And this chapter was fun for me because Sage and Aro met again, which was sweet to write. Hope you liked it! Review and let me know your thoughts! Thanks to all who have stucked with this, mwah!  
Faith**


	11. Chapter 9 Meeting the family

**Disclaimer- I didn't write Twilight/ New Moon, those were written by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. But I do own the character Sage.**

**Chapter 9- Meeting the family**

**Sage's POV**

Sunlight streamed through the windows, causing mine and Aro's skin to sparkle. I ran my hands through his hair; it smelled faintly of lavender. "Have you been using my shampoo?" I asked, inhaling the scent deeply.

He smiled, his eyes sparkling. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed my neck. "Made me feel closer to you," he answered, his lips against my skin.

I grinned and brushed my fingers across his pale back. "Don't worry; I tend to use your cologne."

He laughed and nipped gently, causing the tinies bit of venom to leak out. I sighed and closed my eyes. Thank God I was back in his arms. I kissed his shoulder and just hugged him, keeping him close to me.

It was the perfect moment.

Until someone came barging into the room.

I groaned and glanced at the intruder. Thankfully Aro and I were covered from the waist down, and his body was hiding my bare chest. Not that I was embarrassed much by my nudity. Or anyone else's for that matter.

Bella's mouth gaped open, and her eyes were wide. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I thought you guys. . . gah!" She left the room, her steps quick.

I looked at Aro, whose lips were curled in an amused smile, and laughed. "I do think we scarred her." I teased, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He kissed my once before getting up, his long hair covering his back. I sighed and reluctantly stood. I stretched, my whole body glittering like diamonds. Aro was looking at me, his eyes black with lust. "You're beautiful you know, always have been." He said, his voice quiet.

I walked over to him and grabbed a pair of pants and shirt that Cassio had leant me. It was Raiana's. We were around the same size. After we were both dressed, he put his hand around my waist and we stepped outside. Bella was pacing, her lip swollen from her biting it so hard.

She stopped upon seeing us and blurted, "I'm so sorry!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's nothing. What's up?"

"There's someone here. He says he knows you."

I frowned. "What's his name?"

"He hasn't said."

Well, that wasn't suspicious. I put my arm around Aro's waist and we head down to the main floor. Sitting on the couch, was a vampire around my age. . .no, he was a tad younger. I could smell it. His hair was brown, and his eyes a crimson red. He stood upon seeing us and bent his head in respect, a smirk curling around his lips. "Who are you?" I asked, still hanging onto Aro. I didn't want to let go of him yet.

"My name is Joseph."

I crinkled my nose, trying to remember if I even knew a Joseph. No. . .the name didn't ring a bell. "How do I know you?"

He laughed, and it sent a shiver down my spine-and not a good one. "You don't recognize family Sagelle? Has it been that long?"

Aro stiffened, and I didn't have to look at him to know his eyes had blackened.

"You're not my family." I answered simply.

He laughed again. "Think harder Sagelle."

I arched an eyebrow, thinking back. Joseph was the name of my youngest brother, but he'd died as an infant. "You're not family." I repeated.

He sighed. "I'm disappointed. I thought you would remember your brother."

It was my turn to stiffen. I broke my bond with Aro and stepped forward. "You aren't my brother. He died as a baby."

"No, I didn't. Mother and father couldn't take care of me, so the deposited me on a church's steps. They didn't have the heart to tell you, so they simply told you and the other three I'd died."

I shook my head, not believing a word of it. "I have too many enemies to believe a word of what you say." I told him, my voice strong.

Stefano was on the couch, where the man who claimed he was my brother had been sitting. Bella and Edward were by the staircase. Cassio was near the door to the kitchen. They gave us space, but I knew better than to think they weren't listening. Except Carlisle, I didn't know where he was.

The man walked a little closer to me. "What do I need to do to prove I am who I say I am?"

I just stared at him.

Finally, he murmured something. It was soft, but I knew what he'd said. "Tu est une papillon, sens le vent sur tes ailes."

I froze. "What did you say?"

"Tu est une papillon, sens le vent sur tes ailes." He said again, looking me in the eyes.

"Danse sur la vagues." I replied, finishing the lyric. It was an old song my mother used to sing. No one would know that except me, and people close to me. "How do you know that?"

"I was talking about it with mother. She missed you, you know. I bet Aro didn't tell you she survived the attack."

I hit him, my fist connecting with his face. "Who are you?" I yelled, standing over him. He'd fallen from the strength in my hit.

"I told you who I am." He answered.

"You are not my brother. He died."

"It's true," someone said, throwing me off.

I turned around and met eyes with Christine. She was smiling softly. "What's true?" I asked, wondering how long she'd been standing there.

"What he says. He's my father, and your brother."

I arched my eyebrow and laughed wryly. "Would you mind explaining to me how he's your father, and how you know he's my brother?" I added, _you little bitch_ in my head, but didn't say it aloud.

"I was married before I got bitten. To a wonderful woman. We had Christine. Then I was changed. I found out eighteen years later that Christine was sick, and didn't want her to die." Joseph said.

"So you killed her anyways," Edward spoke from beside Bella.

Joseph gritted his teeth, his eyes turning black. "No, I gave her immortal life."

I looked at both Christine and Joseph. "You both are nuts." I stated.

Joseph laughed. "You know, I've attempted being nice to you Sagelle. Don't make me-"

"What? Hurt me? Like you could even harm a fly." I spat.

"Sage," Aro whispered, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Perhaps we should talk about this."

I shook my head. "There's nothing to talk about. This man isn't my brother, and I don't know who she is-" I pointed at Christine," but she isn't my niece."

Joseph growled and pounced on me, throwing me to the floor. "You're the only family I have left Sage, I'm not taking no for an answer."

"What answer?" I asked, then I kicked him.

He groaned and rolled off, holding his crotch. Yeah, that hurt anybody. Man or vampire. "Come back with me," he said after regaining his composure. "So we can be a family again."

I stared at him, wondering if he was serious. "Excuse me?"

"Come back with me." He smiled, his eyes bleeding to crimson. "We can be a family. You, me, and Christine. You're all I have left Sagelle. The only sister alive."

"You're insane." I whispered.

He snarled, his eyes turning onyx once more. "I saved you from that man-" he motioned towards Stefano, "and this is how you repay me?"

Stefano stood, his hands made into fists. "You're the one you blew up my house." He stated.

"You were harming my sister."

"It wasn't really a house." I threw in, trying to lighten the oncoming dark situation.

Stefano glared at me. "The painting is gone. Everything of mine, is gone. Every last thing I had of-" he stopped, his voice dying on him.

Joseph suddenly leapt over towards him, holding him by the throat. What the hell? I ran towards him, my knife out. He growled and bit into Stefano's neck, who let out a yell. Preparing my shot, I threw the knife directly into Joseph's back. He screamed and tried to get it out.

Meanwhile, Christine rushed at me, her eyes black. I knelt down, so she fell over me and landed on the floor. Then I pressed my hand to her windpipe and held down. She clawed at my hands. I straddled her, keeping her in place. Aro had gone towards Joseph and was holding him onto the couch by the knife. That had to hurt.

We had the upper hand, and I was about to question my "brother" when we lost it.

Christine managed to flip me over. I flew across the room and into the wall, denting it. As I was regaining myself, Joseph threw Aro back. I had a moment of realization hit me before I saw the knife glinting in his hand. I ran towards him, but it was too late. He'd hit Aro.

* * *

**Thanks to the following for reviewing:  
****Elven at Heart, Transfiguration, FallingwithVenom92, FireInHeaRt29 **

**A/N: Well, wasn't that an action packed chapter? I've been waiting to get to it for a while haha. Hope you guys liked it, I loved writing it, ha. Review and let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone who's read this! Mwah!  
Faith**


	12. Chapter 10 The Truth

**Disclaimer- I didn't write Twilight/ New Moon, those were written by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. But I do own the character Sage.**

**Chapter 10- The Truth**

**Sage's POV**

"No!" I shouted, catching Aro as he fell. Jacob and Christine took that moment to bolt, leaving the house in a flash. Cassio snarled and ran after them, as did Stefano. The wound was deep, straight into the heart. Whoever Jacob was, he had good aim.

Aro's eyes were wide, but he managed to smirk. "I'll be fine. Tis only a flesh wound." He joked, running a hand through my hair.

I shook my head. I was so confused. I put a hand on his wound, trying to keep the venom from spilling over. He'd be all right, but seeing him in pain was always hard to bear. "What just happened?" I asked.

"Someone thought it would be funny to stick a knife in my chest." Aro answered easily.

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you, I wasn't aware of that." I sighed and assessed the wound. It was still "bleeding" quite profusely. "Bella, can you get me a towel please?"

She scampered off, returning quickly. "Will he be alright?"

A sudden lurch went through my stomach. I couldn't even think of him dying. That was unacceptable. I would go to the ends of the world for him, Hell and back. "He'll be fine." I replied.

She nodded her head and backed up towards Edward, who put a protective arm around her waist.

I placed the towel over his chest, catching the spilling venom. Then I lay down, scooting next to him, letting him know I wasn't going anywhere while he healed. A wound that deep. . .it would be at least twenty minutes before he was fully better. He kissed my forehead, holding me close. "I'll be okay," he whispered.

I shook my head in agreement. "I know you will." I licked my lips, linking a hand with his.

He let out a hiss of pain, shifting so he was more comfortable.

Bella and Edward sat near us, their eyes on Aro. Cassio and Stefano wandered back into the house, their eyes black. Cassio glanced at Stefano, a growl erupting from his lips. "You should have never hired the girl."

"I never thought her father was crazy!" Stefano argued.

"Doesn't matter, you know Aro and myself wanted Sage's past to stay just that-the past."

"I was angry-"

"That does not give you the right to-"

"Excuse me! What are you two talking about?" I questioned, peeking my head up.

Cassio paused, his frown disappearing. "Sagelle, I didn't know you were there."

"Yeah, I figured. You wanna tell me what the fuck just happened, cause the last ten minutes are sort of a blur. I mean. . ." I shrugged. I really had no clue what had happened. I had been acting purely on adrenaline. Jacob said he was my brother, wanted me to come with him, Christine was my niece (supposedly), I got the gist of everything. But still. . .it was all quite fucked up.

"He's your brother," Aro whispered.

I looked at him, my confusion showing. "Jacob died-"

"No, he didn't. What Jacob said was true. Your parents couldn't afford another child, so they left him on the steps of the church."

As Aro talked, Carlisle eased into the room, his face like a statue. I wondered where he'd been.

Aro continued, clearly not seeing my reaction to Carlisle. "He grew up in the church, made to become a priest when he was old enough. But he met Maralise, Christine's mother, married her. . .then he was changed. He ran, afraid he'd hurt Maralise, never knowing how his wife or daughter had faired. Eighteen years later, he heard news that Christine was sick. He rushed home, and changed her so she'd live. So he could know her."

I froze. That meant. . ."My mother survived the attack? She lived? A human?"

"Yes," he said quietly.

I jumped up, not even caring about his chest. "You lied to me?" I asked, my voice growing stronger.

He struggled to get up, his face contorting in pain. "Sage, you have to understand, this was centuries ago-"

"I don't care Aro! You. . .I. . .my mother was alive. I spent my whole life thinking I'd been the only one to survive. . . that I was alone. When I wasn't. How could you lie to me?"

"Sagelle, stop," Cassio whispered, coming closer to me.

I shook my head, my rage growing even stronger. "I could've known my mother! I could've known my family, instead of wondering who I was, what I was supposed to be! I grew up-" My voice cut off, my pain growing. "All I ever wanted was to hug my mother. . .hear her. You took that from me."

I couldn't do this.

I shook my head and ran off, tearing through the front door and down the streets. Someone ran after me, but I was faster. I ran, so fast I felt like I was flying. Through trees, foliage, I kept my pace. Finally, when I knew I was no longer being followed, I dropped to my knees. Rain began to fall, how cliché.

I sobbed, my tears never falling.

I'd been so young. . .ripped from my family too early. That night. . .I'd called to her. Called for my mother, ma mere.

_"My darling daughter, you'll be beautiful when you're older."_

_"Really maman? As beautiful as you?"  
_

_"Even more."_

"Oh maman," I cried, hiding my face behind my palms. "Maman."

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Carlisle looked at Edward and I, an emotion I couldn't describe in his eyes. Stefano sighed, walking back into the house. "She's gone," he said, sitting beside a distraught Aro.

"I shouldn't have lied. I should've told her a long time ago. That way it wouldn't have been sprung on her like this." He was murmuring.

"You couldn't have known this would happen." Cassio told him, pacing in the front hall. "We must find her. She can't be alone in this state."

"Why?" I asked. There was no reason she couldn't have some alone time. Had I just found out what she had, I would want some peace and quiet too.

Cassio turned to me. "Sagelle doesn't handle rage or pain well."

I was confused for a moment, then it hit me. "You're afraid she'll hurt someone." I stated.

He nodded his head.

I scoffed. I couldn't believe this. "Are you freaking kidding me?" I questioned, standing up. I propped a hand on my hip, waiting for him to reply. All eyes were on me.

"You don't know Sagelle," he told me, approaching me slowly. Edward stood, as if he thought Cassio would attack me.

"I know her well enough to know she's changed since when you knew her. She'll be fine. She needs time."

"We cannot afford for her to hurt anyone-"

"Do you really have that little amount of faith in her Cassio?" I asked quietly. "Because if you do, why are you her friend?"

He snarled, stepping towards me quickly. I growled, crouching low. Edward and Carlisle stepped beside me, ready to help me. I shrugged them off. I would fight my own battles.

"You know nothing about what she used to be. Whenever she was in pain, she would find an innocent to prey on, to feed on, to tear apart." He growled.

"She's changed!"

"You can never fully change. She will always be who she was-"

"Who she was a scared little girl whose family was torn from her! She wasn't supposed to be a hunter or a vampire! All she's known is hate and hurt and pain, how do you expect her to handle things? Sanely? Because I know if I were in her predicament I'd be crazy as hell! She's handling things the way she knows how, so leave her be!" I shouted. Then I stopped. I hadn't realized I'd felt so strongly on the issue. I guess. . .I understood where she was coming from.

Stefano arched an eyebrow at me. "You're feisty, just like her."

I just stared at him. "Don't get me started on you." I said, causing his smile to drop.

"Whatever do you mean?"

I laughed. "Please. You kidnapped her! She was your friend! She didn't mean what happened to Maria, it was all an accident. But you were so blinded by ignorance, you couldn't see that and you hurt her in the process. You haven't helped her at all. If I were Aro I would've torn you to pieces when I first saw you."

His eyes bled to black, but he didn't say anything.

I gritted my teeth. "Now, we're going to sit down and we're going to try and think where Jacob may have gone. We're going to stop talking about Sage and let her work her problems out. If anyone has a problem with this, they may leave."

"You do realize you're in my house," Cassio retorted.

I raised my chin, glared at him, and then walked right out of the house. Fine. I would brainstorm outside.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this out. I've been working really hard on my original works, so the fanfics sorta took a backseat. Thanks so much for reading, and thanks to: Transfiguration, FireInHeaRt29, CaraMia92, Elven at Heart, Miss Wannabe for reviewing, I really appreciate it. Hope everyone liked this, please review!  
Faith**


	13. Chapter 11 Coming to Terms

****

Disclaimer- I didn't write Twilight/ New Moon, those were written by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. But I do own the character Sage.

**Chapter 11-Coming to Terms**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, you may be taking things a bit. . .out of hand." Carlisle told me, sitting next to me on the grass outside of Cassio's house. The sun beat down on us, making us sparkle like a pair of diamonds.

"And just how am I taking things out of hand?" I asked, looking up at the afternoon sky. "Cassio's being an ass, so I'll just stay out here."

He sighed and relaxed into the grass, lying down on the green foliage. I tilted my head and looked at him. He really was quite gorgeous, and I could understand what Sage saw in him. I couldn't begin to understand how she managed to decide between Aro and Carlisle. Of course, Carlisle has Esme now but. . . I sighed, shaking my head. I looked up to Sage, truly.

Edward came out of the house, a frown on his face. "They still say we should go after her." He told us, sitting next to us on the grass.

I scowled. "Well, we're not going anywhere. If they want to chase her like she's some lost dog, then that's their business. But I want Sage to know I trust her, I have faith in her."

Edward wrapped a hand around my waist and pulled me close to him, a smile gracing his lips. "You're such a good friend," he teased, pecking me on the cheek.

I took a deep sigh and replied, "I do try."

"They have reason to worry. Sagelle was. . .different a century ago. She handled things quite. . .differently." Carlisle told us.

"Don't tell me you're with them on the whole, hunting her down with torches thing?"

"Of course not. I just think you should know that when she comes back, she may have. . .done something she regrets."

I shook my head, not want to believe what he was saying. "People change Carlisle."

He exhaled, not looking at me. Instead, his gaze was still on the sky. "People _think _they change, but their actions almost always stay the same."

I scowled. "I never knew you were so. . .cynical, Carlisle."

He looked at me, his honey colored eyes darkened just a little. "I've lived a long time Isabella. During that time, I've seen and done things. . .I regret. Let's just say, I'm speaking from experience."

I glanced at Edward, slightly worried about his father. It almost sounded like Carlisle was. . .depressed. Edward shrugged his shoulders, as if telling me, _"I have no clue what he's talking about."_

"What do you regret?" I asked, aware I may have been treading lightly.

He licked his lips, turning back towards the afternoon sky. "That's for another time Isabella. Right now, let's just focus on getting Sage back. . .again."

I nodded my head slowly, noticing the way his eyes softened at the mention of her name.

I knew he loved Esme with everything he had, I'd seen it with my own eyes. But at that moment, I knew that no matter who Sage chose to stay with, he would always love her too.

And I felt sorry for him.

**Sage's POV**

I stomped angrily through the alleyway streets, my cloak wrapped tight around me. I smelled the rank scent of urine and. . .other things among the walls, my throat closing as I gagged. I had no choice but to come this way, it had fewer humans along its path. A drunk moaned on the side of a garbage can, his eyes fluttering open and closed. I tilted my head and started at him, smelling the alcohol in his blood. It was sickening, and ruined the pure taste blood had. Such a waste really, and no one would miss him. . .

_No. _I couldn't, wouldn't, take a life merely because I was angry.

I growled and clenched my fists, storming my way down the street. The alley gave way to a string of shops, and on the other side of the road, there was a forest. I lifted my nostrils and inhaled deeply, immediately finding what I wanted. I crossed and ran into the dark green foliage, my lip uncurling over my teeth. I grabbed the first squirrel I could find and bit into it, feeling the warm blood gush into my mouth. It tasted. . ._disgusting_ compared to the human blood Stefan had been feeding me. I threw it aside, a growl of disgust bubbling past my lips. I frowned. What could I drink now?

I had no choice. I had to drink, I could feel the intensity of my bloodlust growing with every second. My anger fed into it, making the small drop grow bigger and bigger. I needed to feed, or I may end up. . .who knew, terrorizing the whole village or something. I was capable of it, after all.

I crouched down and sniffed the air. A man was prowling the streets, jogging perhaps? His blood was spicy, and smelled delicious. I was practically drooling as I made my way towards him, quiet as a mouse. As he began to run past me, I grabbed his leg and pulled him into the forest, holding a hand over his mouth.

His eyes were widened, and he pointed towards my eyes in horror. He was maybe thirty, most likely younger. I took out a knife and held it against his arm, pondering where I'd cut him. I didn't want to turn him into a vampire, so I had to be careful.

"I'm not going to kill you," I told him softly, crooningly almost.

He merely fainted. Ah, humans. So weak.

I trailed my fingers down his arm and sliced right below the elbow. I put the knife aside and lowered my lips to the wound, sucking the blood out, feeling it rush down my throat. Hmm, much better than the squirrel.

I listened to his heartbeat, stopping when it began to drop. I lifted my head and sighed. I was content, for now. And I hadn't killed anyone. Yay me. Although it did nothing for my hurt, my anger.

I stood and pushed the man back onto the sidewalk, then whistled. Someone would find him.

I walked off, heading deeper into the forest. How could Aro lie to me? _Why_ would he lie to me? I may have hurt him, but I've never lied to him. Ever.

She was alive. . .I could've. . .I could've _known_ her. My mother could've been more than mere memories stuck together. She could've taken care of me, taken me from the church. We could've been together! I would've been. . .I would've been _normal_.

_But then I never would have met Aro. I never would have met Carlisle. _

I was confused. I didn't know what I wanted. Did I want to know my brother, my niece? No. Not really. I let my past go a long time ago. I let go of my hopes, my wishes. I let go of mother, father. . .everyone. I accepted what had happened to me.

Learning my mother had been alive, did that really change anything? I sat on a fallen log and looked at the wildlife around me. Where would I have been, if none of the things I'd encountered happened to me?

Who would I have been?

And that's when it hit me. I didn't _want _things to change. Did I regret some things in my life? Fuck yes. But did I want to leave everyone I'd come to love behind? Fuck _no_. I knew why Aro had hid my mother's life from me. He was scared. He hadn't wanted me to leave him; to run away. It had taken all of me to get him to change me, to get him to accept he loved me.

I couldn't blame him.

I got up and brushed off my clothes. I was still angry, in a way. Mostly with myself. But there were a lot of things more important than anger.

I made my way back to Cassio's house, noticing the man I'd drank from was gone. See? I'd known someone would find him.

Hopefully it hadn't been another vampire.

**Bella's POV**

Cassio and Stefano came out of the house, their faces grim. Aro trailed out behind them. I stood from where I'd been sitting and brain-storming (I hadn't come up with a damn thing) and put my hands on my hips. "What do you want?" I called out to them.

Cassio stopped and arched his brow. "It's been two hours. We're going to find Sage. Care to join us."

"No, and you're not leaving."

He laughed, his eyes crinkling at the edges. "Are you threatening me Isabella? I have to warn you, it wouldn't be wise."

"You'll do nothing to harm her," Aro spoke up, giving Cassio a look that said, _"Come on, I dare you to disagree."_

I smirked and just barely resisted the urge to stick out my tongue. "Sage will come home soon." I told him.

He growled. "The last time I saw Sagelle angry, she killed an entire village. Would you like those deaths hanging on your pretty little head?" He asked.

I stopped. "A village?"

He smiled. "Yes. And she killed them in the most_ gruesome _of ways. Tearing them apart, setting them on-"

"That's enough Cassio." A voice said.

We all turned and watched Sage step through the wrought iron gate. She dropped her cloak to the ground and eyed us all, a laugh escaping through her lips. "It looks as though someone has died. Tell me, who's the lucky person?"

I ran up to her and wrapped her in my arms, hugging her tightly. "Are you alright?" I asked her, pulling back and looking into her light green eyes.

She nodded her head. "I'm fine. Thank you for asking Bella."

I grinned. "I knew you'd be okay. They-" I turned and pointed towards Stefano and Cassio, "didn't."

She sighed and brushed back a lock of her hair. "I'm used to them not believing in me. Fuck, Stefano just tried to kill me a couple days ago. It doesn't surprise me."

As she talked, I smelled the faintest hint of human blood on her breath. My eyes widened and I shook my head. "Please, tell me-"

She smiled softly. "I didn't kill him, nor change him into a vampire."

I let out the breath I hadn't been aware I was holding. "I knew you wouldn't."

"Well. . .I'm glad you have so much faith in me."

I shrugged my shoulders.

She looked over my shoulder towards Aro, her smile fading but her eyes brightening. That was strange. "I need to talk to you." She said.

"Of course," he replied. And they headed inside.

As I watched them leave, I looked at Cassio and cocked my eyebrow. "So, wanna take back what you said Cass?"

He merely walked inside.

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter 11. Yay! Haha. Thanks to: Elven at Heart, jenski, Transfiguration for reviewing and reading, y'all ROCK. Mwah haha. Hopefully you liked the chapter. It took me a while because I've been working on a lot of my original works. So sorry about that. There's probably only like. . .eight chapters, nine chapters left. This is going to be a shorter story. But, I may do an original story with Sage. Just because I really love her character. Let me know what you think!  
Faith**


	14. Chapter 12 After Death

**Disclaimer- I didn't write Twilight/ New Moon, those were written by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. But I do own the character Sage.**

**Chapter 12- After Death**

**Sage's POV**

I took Aro's hands in mine and squeezed them tight, looking him in the eyes. I didn't know where to begin, how to get the words inside my head out my mouth without sounding completely out of it. I cleared my throat and scooted into the seat. Aro's eyes were still on mine, his posture stiff. "I'm not mad," I started, wanting him to lose the fear in his eyes.

He looked at me warily. "Why not? You were when you left."

I laughed. "I know, but I did some thinking. And. . .I'm not mad you didn't tell me. After all, I'm. . .I'm glad with the way everything is now. I may not have been quite so happy years ago, but I am now. And I think, that's all that matters. I can't blame you for doing something in the past. I've done horrible things to you, and you've forgiven me for each and every thing. I would be stupid and selfish if I didn't forgive you for such a small thing. I love you Aro. That's all that matters to me. My mother. . . she died a_ long _time ago. I think what happened, was supposed to happen."

Aro pulled me close and hugged me, exhaling a long breath. "I'm sorry Sagelle, I should've told you."

I kissed him strongly, my fingers lacing through his long hair. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I took it out of proportion." I kissed him again, pushing our bodies together. "Forgive me?"

He smirked. "Always."

I jumped into his lap, a grin on my face. "Now that's what I like to hear." He laughed, nestling his head by my neck. "So," I started nonchalantly, "what are we going to do about the two family members of mine running around?"

Aro shrugged his shoulders. "We should ask Marcus and Caius they think. Jane may have some ideas also."

I grimaced. "I'd prefer not to talk to that little bitch."

Aro chuckled. "You'd think you'd get along with her after all this time."

"I don't think so. She looks at you. . .in a way I don't like."

Aro looked up, an eyebrow raised and a quirk in his smile. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

I cleared my throat and shook my head. "No, of course not. That's silly."

He sat up and nodded his head. "You are. My love, you should know there's nothing to be jealous of. Ever since I laid eyes on you, no other female has come across desirable."

I sighed. "I know, I just don't like her."

He pressed his lips to mine, caressing my cheek softly. "It's always been you, and always will be you."

"I like hearing that," I whispered.

He grinned. "I like saying it."

So he told me at least a dozen more times as he slowly worked his way down my body, his lips setting my skin aflame.

**Bella's POV**

I looked at Edward, my eyebrow raised. I didn't hear any screaming. . .at least not of anger. Oy vey, didn't they ever get_ tired_? I turned to Edward, a laugh bubbling from my lips. "I think those two are part rabbit." I told him, trying to stop the laughs that were pouring from my mouth.

He laughed along with me, his grip on my hand wavering as he brushed a hand through his hair. "Yeah, well, it's nice to know romance doesn't die after centuries of being together."

I put my hands against his chest. "I know I'm not going to get sick of seeing your beautiful face every day, for all eternity. It's kinda nice to think about actually."

He smiled and wound his arms around my waist. "I cannot wait to spend all eternity with you."

I rose onto my tip toes and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, my mouth instantly opening as soon as his tongue prodded against it. The kiss deepened, and soon, it felt like the world melted away. All there was, was me and him.

Until a voice rudely cut in. "Jesus, what's the hell is going on with you people?" Stefano grumbled, sitting down on the couch.

I pulled away from Edward and glared at him. "It's called being in love. You should try it again sometime."

His eyes darkened. "I could never love anyone else."

I sighed. "Hold on," I told Edward, and then I walked over to Stefano. I sat beside him and put my hand on his. "I can only imagine how hard it was to lose her. But sometimes. . .sometimes all your loved ones want is to love again. I'm sure she doesn't want you to be angry, or hurt, or sad. Maybe, she wants you to find someone else to love, to care for."

He shook his head. "I can't do that."

"How do you know that?"

"Because. Isabella, I appreciate the effort, but nothing you say is going to change the fact that the only woman I've ever loved is dead."

"Stefano-"

"No. I don't _want _to love anyone else. All I want is her. That's all. No one else could ever compare." He let out a shaky breath and then stood. "Excuse me, but I need to. . . be alone."

And then he walked off.

I groaned, putting my head in my hands. Edward slid beside me, his arm on my back. "Don't worry, you did your best."

I looked up at him. "He's in so much pain Edward. . ."

"I know. But, sometimes. . .sometimes all people know is pain. Sometimes, they just won't let themselves be happy."

I crossed my arms across my chest. "That's stupid."

"I know, but if I ever lost you, I'd never be happy again."

I gasped. "Don't say that! Edward! If something happened to me. . .I'd want you to be happy. Even if it means you'd love someone else."

He shook his head no. "I could never do that Bella."

"Well, would you want me to be happy?"

"Of course."

I threw my hands up in exasperation. "So, you would want me to find someone else, but you wouldn't find someone else."

He looked at me, as if nothing was wrong. "Yeah."

"Edward! That is so hypocritical!"

"Why are you getting so worked up about this Bella?"

My mouth gaped open, I couldn't find any words to speak. I just got up and walked out of the living room, ignoring him. He was just like Stefano! If anything happened to me, he'd just wallow in his misery for the rest of his life. I didn't want that for him. Of course, I didn't plan on dying anytime soon, but still. . .

I wanted to be sure he'd find someone, that he'd be happy. I didn't want to worry about dying, knowing he'd probably kill himself if that happened. I gasped, my hand flying to my mouth. "He'd kill himself," I whispered.

"You're worrying about nothing, you know." A voice suddenly said.

I jumped and whirled around, wondering how someone had managed to sneak up on me. "What?" I asked, looking at Raina.

She smiled, her pale eyes twinkling. "I said, you shouldn't be worrying. The boy isn't going to off himself, and you're not going to die."

I looked at her. "How do you know?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I know Sage. She wouldn't let anything happen to either of you."

And then she left.

God, she was strange.

* * *

**A/N: Hope everyone likes this chapter. There aren't many left. It'll maybe go to twenty. Sage is just sorta...She's getting tired haha. Plus, I've been thinking of maybe making an original story about Sage. She'll be the main character, there just won't be any Twilight Characters. Which would be depressing, because that means no Aro but..alas. I still have to think about it. Cause I love Sage, and I wish I could make her an actual, like, real character-if that makes sense.  
Anyways! Thanks to: ****Elven at Heart, Miss Wannabe for reviewing, love you guys! Let me know what you thought of this one.  
Faith**


End file.
